1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS's) and light or heat sensitive detectors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Some infrared light detectors use MEMS structures. One such light detector includes a MEMS structure with a capacitor and a cantilever arm. The capacitor has a fixed plate and a mobile plate. Each cantilever arm has a first end, which is physical fixed to a substrate, and a second end, which is fixed to the mobile capacitor plate. Each cantilever arm also includes a bimorph portion that bends in response to being heated by absorption of infrared light. Bending of the bimorph portion displaces the mobile plate in a manner that changes the distance between the mobile and fixed plates of the associated absorber. Thus, illumination of one of the MEMS structures by infrared light produces a measurable change in an electrical property of the structure, i.e., the capacitance of the capacitor. By measuring variations in such capacitances, the light detector is able to determine the intensity of infrared light illuminating such each MEMS structure, i.e., each pixel element of the detector.